Once Upon a Yearbook
by KiddSuperior
Summary: Spiderman Crossover: Peter meets the gang and Drama ensues.
1. Peter and a class mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or X-men if I did then there would be a lot of um… interesting cartoons and comics.

**Once upon a yearbook**

* * *

Part one

Peter walked to his First class of the year, he hoped that this year college would be more interesting, that may be he would meet some one a little more like him; he walked in his Intermediate Photography Professor Craw he was cool but the class left something to be desired. Peter took his usual seat and began to remove his book from his bag.

"Hey is this seat taken?" The voice was easily recognizable.

"Mary Jane I didn't know you had this class?" He looked at her as he realized she had a different look to her she smelled different too.

"I don't but I had to come in to see you, I feel like you've been avoiding me," She looked him in the eye "Peter Parker are avoiding me, why?"

"Well, Mary Jane to be honest it's been weird being in the same room with you and Harry, you guys act so, so, I don't like you hate each other."

"That's because we broke up Peter, it happens. Dose this mean that me and you aren't going to hang out any more?"

"No, not at all, I just need time to myself-"

"No, you need to make new friends is what you need."

"Maybe," Maybe she's right, maybe I do need more friends.

"Well I better go before the Professor starts, Bye."

"See ya later." But he really didn't wanna see her later he wanted to meet a new girl maybe someone with the same interests as him maybe he can meet someone from class. He took a quick look around but didn't notice anyone that caught his eye, Professor Craw came out and to announce the start of a new year and a new seating chart which means new partners.

"Ok class this year we'll being learning a new technique that will help you focus in on those abnormal things that we see almost everyday like the way water pours out of a cup or the back of a bug. Class I want you to find a partner someone you never meet before and work together on a project of your choice, and that's all for to day have a lovely day."

Just as Peter was going to walk out of class someone grabbed his shoulder very lightly almost so that Peter didn't notice it.

"Hey, I don't mean to bug but I need a partner and you're the only one in class that I don't really know."

Peter looked at the guy with red glasses on, something about him made Peter's stomach twitch, which made his answer easy "I'm not into the 'whole partner with a guy' thing, so I think I'll pass."

"That's cool I understand." Just as the guy turned Peter could have sworn he'd seen him tear up.

"Alright, I guess could give it a shot." Plus this was the only other person in class with an A so it couldn't hurt his grade any.

"Cool, were do you want to meet."

"Um, how about at your house or Dorm or Frat house?" God Peter hoped this guy still lived with his parents even thought he looked like some one who looked like he was a frat boy.

"Uh we can't do that what about your, what about your-"

"How about the café that's here on campus?" Peter didn't like the idea of Harry and this guy talking. "You know, I don't even know your name?"

"Oh My name is Scott, Scott Summers; Sorry I usually introduce myself before I make a jackass out of myself."

"Oh don't worry I didn't even notice, so I doubt that anyone else did." (Great now I'm flirting with this guy smooth move Parker.)

"Ha, ha, ha, you got a good scene of humor Parker, What's your first name?"

"Oh, uh Peter."

"Well, I'll catch you later Peter."

Peter walked out with a big smile on his face maybe this year will be different.

Author's note: ok so it's a little dull right know but trust me it will get better.


	2. Taking a Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or X-men if I did then there would be a lot of um… interesting cartoons and comics.

**Once upon a yearbook**

* * *

Part two

Peter or Spiderman should I say was web swinging throw the buildings of New York when his wristwatch started to beep.

(Oh crap I forgot all about my lunch with that summers kid) Peter went back to were he left his cloths which so luckily happened to be a block away from the café.

Scott looked at his watch and wondered if he was going to show up at all, he didn't know how dependable this Parker fellow was and if he was one of those artiste people that seem to roam around the campus cussing at everyone and saying how horrible this planet is. Well, Peter didn't seem like the type, (oh is that him running up.)

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up at work." True his work involved kick some serious ass but work none the less.

"Oh if you have a job you should have said we could have done this another time."

"No its ok I'm just a freelance photographer for the newspaper, I only take pictures of Spiderman anyways and I couldn't find him so."

"Pictures of Spiderman, the ones in the Daily Bugle, those are the coolest pictures, how do you get so close up?"

"Ok I'll tell you a secret, I'm Spiderman's best friend." Scott just stared at him. "What I'm serious I know him personally."

"Sure thing Parker what ever you say lets just concentrate on the assignment shall we. I was thinking maybe a picture of the water at sunset, or the moon or something." As Scott continued to speak Peter was just watching, watching his mouth move the way his lips curled as he said 'like' and how it puckered when his said 'or', "what do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just wondering, why do you always wear those glasses?" Peter didn't really know what else to say he didn't what Scott to notice he was staring at his mouth.

"I have an eye condition; The Professor that I live with created these for me."

"You live with a professor?"

"Yeah, in Westchester."

"And you came all the way over here, we could have might some were a bit closer to you so you didn't have to go all the way back home."

"It's ok I have to come out here all the time anyways, some of the other students that live there come here for other things so, I take them home when its time and drop off the others when I need to come back." Scott waved down the waitress a young girl with wavy dark brown hair "Come here I want introduce you to someone."

The girl sauntered over making it very obvious that she like to have all eyes on her.

"Yes Scott?"

"Parker this is Katherine Pyrde, Kitty, Peter Parker"

"Good afternoon Miss. Pyred."

"Oh Peter you don't have to call me Miss, I'm like way younger then you are."

"Well in that case I suppose I should just call you Katherine."

"Oh God no, only my grandmother calls me that, call me Kitty, everybody else does."

She walks back over to the bar grabs something and walks back to the boys, "Do you like Cheese Danishes, Scott sewers by them."

"Yeah thanks, how much?" Peter began to unwrap the treat.

"Don't worry about it I get them for free, just don't tell the others especially Kurt."

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced him to them yet."

"Well I guess you'll meet them later."

Peter looked at them, both had a smile on there face.

"What, do I have something on me face?" Peter started to wipe his face franticly.

"Well actually," Scott picked a napkin of the table and dipped it his water, leaned over and wiped a bit of cheese off of the corner if his mouth "you do."

Peter's spider-sense went off, with speed only he had he jumped out of his seat and pushed Scott to the floor as Car containing smoke bomb flew through the glass window.

Large men stormed in and started yelling "Get the mutant and lets get out of here." The men walked over to were Kitty was laying but Peter couldn't move, and it sounded like Scott couldn't as well, Scott made groaning noises under him.

"Don't try to move Scott that was paralyzing gas it will wear off soon."

"Kitty..." Scott groaned

"There isn't much we can do at the moment, just try to stay calm."

A few minutes later Peter could move his legs then his arms so he got off of Scott who still couldn't move, Peter assumed that no one else could move ether, "Scott I'm going to go get help, I'll be right back."

Peter ran out of the little café and into a phone both he dialed 911, and told them what happed, he ran back in to the café and Scott was sitting up, others were starting to move as well.

"Peter, we have to help Kitty." Scott looked worried well as worried as someone with sunglasses can look.

"I know and we will, but first we should take you home because you could get really sick from the toxic gas." Peter helped Scott up and walked to Scott's car. "I guess I have to drive seeing as you can't move your legs."

"Do you have your license?" Scott being totally anal about his car.

"No, but do you have a better idea." Peter put his seat belt on and a started the car.

"I guess not," Scott put on his seat belt "But the second I have control of my legs I'm driving."

"Sure, if you don't throw up first." Peter said noticing the greenish tone to Scott's face.

"Why aren't you getting sick?" Scott was starting to get suspicious about who Peter really was.

"I also have advanced chemistry as one of my classes and I hade to make one for uh, class project." Peter could tell this wasn't working "ok, my teacher was a pretty big nut and he trued into some human croc thing and I hade to make a quick gas to get away before Spiderman showed up."

"So are you and Spiderman really friends." Peter nodded "Then you can get him to help and we won't have to go back to my house."

"I don't….um you could get really sick," He looked at Scott the look on his face made him want to do anything to help "Fine on two conditions"

"Anything."

"One you tell me everything so I can help," Scott nodded "and two you stop making that face."

Scott wanted to laugh "Ok"

Scott explained to Peter all about mutants and the school, Peter hadn't said anything the whole way to the mansion. "Peter I….I" Scott leaned over the side of the car and throw up.

"For a mutant you sure can't handle a little poison gas." Peter mused at his own wit.

Scott pulled out a water bottle from the glove compartment and wash-out his mouth he didn't really like throwing up always left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So, Peter will you help me?" Scott looked at the young man the rose colored glasses will ruby anyways, hoping he would say yes.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, but don't you think we should let the others know that she was taken.

"Yeah ok, make a left here."

Author's note: I'm not sure the direction I'm going to go with this but there will be plenty of hocking up.


End file.
